The Densi Life
by dgreen79
Summary: One shots and drabbles about our favorite NCIS:LA couple. Fun and fluff. These are in no particular order and not always related to any particular episode. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up forgetting for a second where she was then it hit her in HIS bed, and they were tangled together. It was still dark outside her darn bladder woke her from her peaceful sleep. She always sleeps better with Deeks close by but it's usually on one of their couches. Tonight was different they were bold now.

As she tried to untangle her naked body from his he pulled her closer "where you trying to sneak off to?" She smiled kissed his arm wrapped around her and replied "to pee." "Ok allowed but hurry back." He said sleepily and without opening his eyes.

She got up went to the bathroom checked herself in the mirror and climbed back in bed with her partner who was now so much more. He moaned happy she was back wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close "much better" and he was asleep again. She smiled loving the fact her presence could make him so at ease and he had the same effect on her.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Deeks awoke. He looked down at gorgeous brunette in his bed still amazed it wasn't just a dream. He started softly kissing her cheek then her neck. She moaned and cracked an eye open "is it time to get ready already?"

"No princess it's around 5am." She slammed her eye shut "Deeeeks, why are awake then? Sleep more sleep."

"Oh but I thought we could have a little fun before we have to get ready for work and go in and I didn't figure you'd want to wear yesterday's clothes again." He said smirking.

"Ugh yeah I definitely have to go by my house for clothes. But that leaves us like 4 hours til we have to be at work." He wagged his eyebrows even though she want looking " I know plenty of time for this" he said as he kissed her neck "and this" as he made his way across her collar bone "and for a water conserving shower" as his sentence trailed off to continue peppering her body with kisses. "Well counselor you do make a compelling argument" she was awake now and ready to join Deeks in their morning activities.

"Ready Kens?" Deeks asked as he was heading for the door of her apartment we don't want to be late. "I'm coming." She swatted his butt as she walked out of the apartment ahead of him "let's go partner." She winked at him both got into the car with huge smiles on their faces, they are both very happy. They held hands all the way to work Deeks babbled on about surfing and where to get lunch today and maybe dinner that night. Kensi listened and smiled unable to wipe the huge grin off her face. They were together together no more games no denying their thing and it felt so right. He was the most important person in her world and she was happier than she has been in a very long time.

They walked into the mission discussing possible weekend plans and sam looked up "dang G another morning of happy Kensi. She's not yelling at Deeks and she's smiling?!"

"Very funny sam." Kensi said smiling.

"Dang Deeks you been showing up with coffee and donuts in hand every morning or what?" Callen teased Kensi. Deeks smiled "whatever it takes to make Kesalina happy." Sam and callen are pretty sure the two of them are more than partners and friends but knowing and thinking are two different things and they'd like to pretend not to know a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Not a Hoarder

Chapter 2: Not a Hoarder

Ok see Deeks my apartment is no where near that bad! "I think you should quit calling me a hoarder now Deeks."

"No way not happening Princess!"

Kensi shoots him a look "and why not? My apartment is no where near like those places on hoarders!"

"Not yet Kensi, I turned that show on so you could see where you are headed if you don't get this under control." Deeks says trying not to laugh as Kensi glares at him.

"Keep it up Shaggy keep it up".

Sam sees Kensi's death glare "what did you do now Deeks? Eat her last Twinkie?"

Kensi cocks her head towards sam "ha! No he insisted on watching Hoarders last night. I say proves my point I'm not a hoarder."

"And I was trying to show her how bad it can get if she doesn't admit she has a problem and get help." Deeks is still grinning sam is laughing and Kensi is not enjoying this conversation.

Later back at Kensi's that night Deeks looks around, you know Kens there is another solution to your messy apartment."

"Yeah what's that Deeks?" Kensi asked as she takes a bite from their take out.

"You could just move in with Monty and I, then I'll be cleaning our apartment and not your apartment."

She grins looks at him "back to asking me to be your shipmate?"

Deeks looks a little more serious "well no not my shipmate that's more like a roommate I'm asking my girlfriend to move in with me." She smiles but looks kinda nervous "um can I think about for a bit? I know we spend almost every night anyways but we haven't been an official couple very long. So can I think about it?" Deeks smiles he's happy it wasn't a straight out no. "Of course Kens of course no pressure." She smiles and relaxes "thank you Deeks."

The next morning as she gets up and gets ready for work digging for her stuff 'ok this place does need to be cleaned and organized' Deeks yells from the kitchen "hurry Kens we still have to take Monty home and get my stuff I'm out of clean clothes in my go bag." She sighs man another morning of rushing to get to the others apartment before work cause they are definitely not going to work in the same clothes from the day before ever again! They hurry out the door drop off Monty, Deeks changes and reloads his go bag and they have to stop for Kensi's coffee and breakfast.

They make it to work just in time. Later on the way to question a victims family member Deeks is rambling and Kensi is thinking after the short interview they head back to ops. She looks over at her partner, her favorite person on earth, "Deeks that offer from last night to move in together?"

He looks over at her a little nervous "yeah Kens no pressure it's ok I understand if it's too fast for you I was just..."

"Deeks let me finish. I've been thinking and I'm tired of rushing around in the morning to drop off Monty or go change clothes whatever. I don't like spending nights apart from you so why keep running back and forth."

Deeks has a face splitting grin on his face "so...does this mean?"

"Yes Shaggy Id love to move in with you and Monty."


	3. Chapter 3 That Timer

Chapter 3: That time

The guys are sitting in the bullpen when they hear Kensi mumbling under her breath and storming off to the locker room. Sam looks to Deeks "what did you do?"

Deeks looks shocked "What?! I have been sitting here next to you!"

"You're right maybe you need to buy her some chocolate you know, that time." Sam suggests

"No not that time trust me." Deeks says trying to hide his smirk.

Callen looks up "and how exactly would you know?" Sam joins in "yeah Deeks how do you know so well?"

He gives them his cocky look "well when your partner is Bad Ass Blye who has a sugar addiction on normal days you keep track of when back up chocolate is needed." Callen shrugged seemed to satisfy him Sam looked at him "uh huh" not completely convinced. Deeks looked at the calendar started counting from last month "oh shit! How did I miss that?" Sam is laughing as Deeks rummages for hidden chocolate.

Kensi comes back to the bullpen and flops down in her chair. Deeks looks over at her, "Kens I'm sorry I can't believe I lost track this month I'm all out of back up chocolate. when did this happen. I mean cause this morn..." Kensi eyes almost bug out and she snaps "DEEKS! really I am not discussing this with you and definetly not in front of Sam and Callen." She took off to ops to talk to Nell.

Callen and Sam are shaking their heads Sam speaks up "could be worse Deeks."

"Really big guy how's that?" Deeks asks and Sam chuckles "she coulda missed it." Takes a Deeks a moment then hIs eyes get wide for a second when he realized what Sam meant. "Not cool Sam, not cool." Deeks leaps up from his desk "Kens Kensalina wait up"

Sam is laughing Callen shakes his head "oh I do not look forward to a day when that does happen! She will take mercy on no one." Sam laughs again then stops, he remembers Michelle pregnant he shakes his head and shivers "yeah let's hope that's a long time from now."

Deeks catches up to her just before she enters ops "uh can we talk?"

"Yeah what?" She snaps

"uh I'm pretty sure Sam has figured us out." Deeks says looking at her trying to apologize "you think? That comment didn't help you made about this morning."

"I know I know. I'm sorry." She relaxes a tad she knows it's not all his fault Sam has been hinting around about it for a while. "What did he say?" Deeks looks at her grins "told me could be worse you coulda missed it." A second later her eyes get big "oh good lord yeah that would be worse that would last much longer than a few days." She winks at him and pushes his shoulder she rarely punches hard anymore. Deeks smiles "so we good then?" "Yeah we are good I'll be better with some Tylenol and more chocolate." Kensi says smiling. Deeks grins squeezes her hand "I'm on it, be back in a few."

Deeks grabs his keys and phone from his desk "be back in a few guys."

Callen looks up "where you going? To early for one of your weird food truck lunches."

"Hey they haven't all been bad.." Deeks defends "but no I'm going on Tylenol and chocolate run so Kensalina will have mercy on us all."

"Oh well thank you then Deeks, don't take too long." Callen adds

Deeks returns Kensi is at her desk he stops unloads the bag in her desk first bottle of water and Tylenol. She smiles and says thank you then he pulls out a couple chocolate bars and sets them in front of her. Her smile gets bigger "thank you Deeks. What's in the bag?" Deeks smiles and picks up the bag "that Princess is extra chocolate I'm putting in my drawer for emergencies." He winks at her and she smirks at him but her eyes are smiling at him and he knows she is thankful for the thought.


	4. Chapter 4: All Dressed Up

Chapter 4: All dressed up

"Wow finally got to get all dressed up and didn't end up in a fountain taking down a bad guy. Look at that all of us still dressed up without any wardrobe malfunctions." Kensi said as they walked back into the mission

"yeah too bad we have to change before going out to celebrate." Sam added remembering the last time he and the guys tried to go out after a successful mission when they were all dressed up.

Just then Hetty appeared "my you all sure do look mighty fine and not a stitch out of place. I'm very proud of you." Looking towards Callen he is usually the one with blood or holes or missing articles when he returns clothes to wardrobe. "I think this calls for a celebration, why don't you all go out to celebrate at a really nice club in your tuxes and dress Ms Blye?"

"Wow Hetty thank you!" Kensi says excited. "I am loving this dress don't mind going out and showing it off for fun and not work."

Callen looks around "yeah we do look good we should go grace the public with our presence." They all laugh.

Sam says "I'll call Michelle and tell her to dress up, Callen call Jo. Callen says "on it" as he's already dialing Joelle's number.

Deeks looks at Kensi "yes I'm loving that dress too, let's show you off!" She smirks at him the the guys roll their eyes then he leans in so no one else can hear "but now I'm thinking I'd much rather take you home and peel that dress off of you then go out with the guys."

Kens blushes slightly then smiles and says quietly "Deeks! Behave. I rarely get to get all dressed up and go out without chasing bad guys down in heels." She leans in more and whispers "besides you can peel it off me later at home." With that Deeks face breaks out in a huge grin and he nods.

The guys done with their phone calls and turn to them "what's up with him? Why's he's got that dumb grin on his face?" Sam asks face all scrunched up.

"Because he gets to be seen with me in this dress why else?" Sam and Callen laugh and Deeks says "ha ha Kens."

Hetty who wasn't far off comes back and reminds them "now remember these still belong to wardrobe so do not stain tear or as much rip off a button. And easy on that zipper and clasp Ms Blye, it's delicate fabric" she adds as she glares at Deeks.

He looks shocked "what?!" She walks off "uh huh you know what I mean!" Sam and Callen laugh at first at her singling Deeks out then realize exactly what she meant. They stop laughing and glare at Deeks. Deeks notices their composure change and quickly says "hey Kens ready to go meet us there guys?" And he tries to usher Kensi out the door.

"Deeks what is the deal?" As they start walking "it will take the guys a little while to go get Jo and Michelle why the hurry?"

"Because they just figured out what hetty was insinuating about the zipper on that dress." Deeks answered quietly

"yeah but she said Ms Blye" Kensi said a little confused

"yes but she looked straight at me." Deeks informed her.

"Oh!" Kensi started laughing. "Ok guys we will see you there we will stop for a quick bite on the way." Kensi called to the guys.

Hetty heard this and hollered after them "Ms Blye don't you dare get food truck tacos on the dress!" Kensi's mouth fell open in shock and the guys all died laughing.

"I'll get her bib" Deeks yelled. That earned him a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! Man it's been a while since you've done that I forgot how much they hurt.!"

Once in the car Deeks looks over "I am LOVING that dress. It hugs your figure in all the right places." He says as his hand runs up her leg over the delicate material of the dress.

"Deeks don't start now, we were the first ones to leave we can not be the last ones to the club." Kensi scolds him with a smile.

He grins back "but we sure would have fun."

"We always do" she winks at him.

They stop by one of their favorite food trucks, Deeks gets their food and lots of napkins to make sure to catch any messes. Just as they are finishing up Sam txts he and Michelle are about to leave the house and that Callen and Jo should be ready shortly too. Kensi txts back they are just finishing up eating and will head to club. Kensi finishes up wipes her hand and face looks at Deeks "ok so am I good? Make up still ok?"

"Babe you are always gorgeous, I think you look perfect. You have less lipstick now then you did before, but perfect."

Kensi smiled "thank you Deeks." She got her purse out and applied more lipstick.

They arrive at the club, Hetty told them she would make sure they got in. Deeks and Kensi arrived just before Sam and Michelle they walked up to the door to give them their names. The guy at the door looked at him down at the clipboard then back up "Marty! Man I haven't seen you in ages how are you?"

Deeks smiles his arm around Kensi's waist "I'm good man, I'm good"

Guy looks at Kensi back at Deeks "yeah looks like it. Damn man how did you score such a knockout?"

Kensi laughs and Deeks answers "I'm a lucky man."

"Yeah you are".

Deeks shakes his hand and tells him "hey I have a few more friends coming all their names should be on the list though just make sure they get in and taken care of? In fact that couple walking up now are two of them. Will be four more after them."

"You got it Marty not a problem"

Sam and Michelle walk up they had seen Deeks and Kensi walk in as they walked towards the club. Sam started to give them their name and the man spoke up "any friend of Marty's is welcome" as he opened the rope.

Sam laughed "you're joking right? He told you to say that?"

"No sir. He mentioned he had other friends coming and that all of your names were already on the list but pointed you out as he and his lady were walking in."

Sam stunned "uh ok, thanks."

"No problem and I can guarantee you will be taken good care of tonight."

Once they were inside they met up with Kensi and Deeks. Sam had to ask "ok Deeks how do you know the bouncer? What's up with Any friend of Marty's...?"

Deeks laughed "I was working undercover once at a club he was working at he was innocent had no idea what the owners were up to. He was out of a job when we closed the club down so I helped him get a job at another one then ran into him here a couple years ago. He appreciated the help."

Kensi smiled "dang Deeks should have known it was something like that."

Deeks looks at her slightly confused "what do you mean Kens?"

"I mean you are a good guy and always trying to help people." She smiled and nudged his side a little playfully. Then she whispered in his ear "one of the many reasons why I love you."

Deeks eyes wide and his face broke out in a smile. "Come on Kens let's go show off these awesome outfits. Dance with me." She turned to the guys "be back shortly."

Once the song was over they headed off the dance floor to find Callen, Joelle, nell and Eric had arrived. "Hey guys!" Deeks greeted them all. They said their hellos ordered another round of drinks. A bit later they all headed out to the dance floor laughing having fun and finally not trying to save the world at the moment. Deeks and Kensi were having a hard time keeping up the partner only act. "Kens this is just too hard." Deeks said exasperated.

Kensi looked worried "what's too hard?"

"Having to pretend I'm not in love with you, not being able to kiss you and touch how I want. I'm out with my gorgeous girlfriend and I want to act like it and show her off." He explained.

She smiled kissed his cheek and said "then don't."

He looked confused "what?"

"Then don't pretend let's just be us we aren't at work. This is personal time and we are with our family." Deeks smiled then quickly pulled her close and kissed her before she could change her mind. Kensi pulled back after a moment smiled then returned the kiss. The other couples noticed but were not all that surprised. Callen groaned slightly at having to see it. Sam smiled and shook his head. Nell was so happy she couldn't quit smiling and Eric was a little shocked.

Back at the table everyone was laughing sharing stories having fun when Callen finally asked "so is this how it's going to be now? We have to watch you doing THAT all the time?" As he pointed to them snuggled up to each other. Kensi grinned and said "only when we are off the clock. At work we will be just as we have been for the last couple months. Well maybe slightly different now we can discuss plans or whatever in front of you now."

Callen shook his head "oh no I don't need any details from yall." Deeks was laughing Kensi glared at him. "really G?"

Joelle was smiling Callen had told her about those two "so how long have you two been together?" She asked.

Deeks answered "since we all went ice skating. Best day ever."

Sam smirked and said "so you finally wore her down huh begged enough she gave in?"

"Ha ha no she made the move thank you!" They all looked shocked "really?!" Callen asked.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" Kensi asked defensively.

"Because it's you Kens" Sm answers "you're not known for sharing letting people in that wall you built up."

she smiled leaned into Deeks "guess it took the right person."


	5. Chapter 5: Talia

Chapter 5: Talia

After a long week of cases the team is finally done and ready to go home.

"So Part-ner" Deeks starts popping his P and winking at Kensi "wanna go grab dinner walk Monty and watch some bad reality tv?"

"Wow yall don't hurt yourself with all that excitement" Sam laughs.

"Oh don't be jealous Sam dog! So what are your exciting plans then?" Deeks questions the big guy.

"Uh huh well I'm going home to my gorgeous wife who has probably made a nice home cooked meal. So you enjoy your take out and walking the mutt." Kensi is smiling shaking her head and the banter between them Deeks is smiling like a fool cause little does Sam know he gets to go home and climb into bed with a gorgeous woman too.

"Night you two, later G." Sam says as he leaves

"Later Sam. Well I'm out of here too, going to take a gorgeous woman out to eat." Callen says as he smirks. Deeks and Kensi both tell him bye. Deeks turns to Kensi once Callen is out of ear shot "oh if they only knew."

"Yeah we'd never hear the end of it." Kensi says smiling and shaking her head. "Let's go partner I'm starving!"

"What's new Kens, you're always starving." Deeks says waiting for the punch. She doesn't hit but rolls her eyes and tells him to shut up."So where to for some grub Kensalina?" Deeks asks as they pull out of the parking lot.

"How about that burger place near your house?" "Sounds good" Kensi says as her stomach growls loudly. "Whoa settle down there I promise food very soon." Deeks says laughing.

They pull up to the restaurant laughing about listening to Kensi's stomach the whole trip there. "I'll get is a table Shaggy you order for us." Kensi says then plants a quick kiss on his cheek. Deeks went to order, while waiting his turn he hears someone say his name. He turns to see DEA agent Talia walking up to him. 'Oh great' he thinks 'now what' "hey Talia how's it going?" He asks as he tries not get brought into her hug too much, he doesn't want Kensi getting upset if she sees.

"Hey Deeks, it's good. How have your partners been since I saw yall last?"

"Oh they are good Sam and Callen are good, glad to be on dry land. Oh looks like my turn I gotta order so nice uh seeing Ya." She grins "yeah well I've got to order too ill just get in line behind you." Deeks places their order and turns to walk away.

Talia asks "you're not here alone?"

"No, no I'm not" as he smiles and starts to walk to the table Kensi found. "See you later Talia" Talia waves as she starts to place her order to go. Deeks is back at the table waiting with Kensi for the burgers and Kensi's shake to come out. They have their fingers laced together laughing and talking not even noticing Talia walk up to them "well I'll be damn, guess you finally told that man how you felt and let him under the hood" Talia laughs looking at Kensi. Kensi blushes and lowers her head while shaking it.

"Hey Talia, yeah something like that."

Deeks looks confused "under the hood? What?"

"Don't Deeks just leave it" Kensi tells him trying to get him to drop it.

"Well good for yall so what does the rest of the team think?" Talia asks.

"Well we haven't told them. I'm sure they suspect 'our usual thing' but we have been doing good to keep personal away from work." Kensi said.

"Though some of their comments make me wonder." Deeks pipes up.

"Well yall enjoy your dinner" Talia says and Kensi stands to give her a quick hug bye "I'm happy for yall really. See you later.

" Thanks Talia, bye" Kensi says as she leaves.

"Whew I was worried there would be another cat fight" Deeks says watching Talia leave.

"Really Deeks? You know we finished on good terms. And besides I'm not worried, we are all in remember?" "Oh yes I remember, and I can't wait to be 'all in' later" he says smirking.

"Geeze Deeks really?" Kensi says trying to sound disgusted but she can't quite pull it off. She's got it too bad for him and likes not having to hide how much she adores him anymore. All in is nice and is actually easier than they thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Cactus

Chapter 6: Cactus

"So now we are a cactus?" Deeks asks Kensi quietly as the others are busy celebrating Kensi smiled her sweet smile she saved for Deeks "eh what's one more metaphor?" Deeks laughed "touché"

Sam turned to them "so Deeks how's the back side?" They were all laughing well except Deeks. "Well it has felt better, maybe I just need more tequila to numb the pain. Kens you're driving me home right?" Sam laughed and Kensi replied "sure Deeks just maybe watch you bend over from now on."

"What a case!" Kensi sighed as they pulled out of the parking lot of the mission

"Yes so glad it had a happy ending though. I can't believe Granger pulled it off and made the calls to get them all released." Deeks said. "And I can't believe you HUGGED Granger!" Kensi was laughing.

"I can't either!" Deeks admitted "but that act deserved a hug"

"What about me don't I get a hug for ridding you of cactus thorns?" Kensi asked smiling trying not to laugh.

"Well I believe you enjoyed that a little too much but you most certainly get a hug, a kiss and more" Deeks said wagging his eyebrows. Kensi laughed shaking her head. "But first food." "Really I'm shocked!" Deeks mocked her.

After picking up dinner they arrived to Deeks house they got plates and beers headed to the living room and Kensi brought an ice pack with her from the kitchen. "Here Deeks for your cactus injury."

"Aww ok maybe falling in love isn't so bad after all." Deeks batted his eyes at her. Kensi smiled at him sat down next to him on the couch while they watched tv and ate their take out. Once they were finished she cleared their plates and trash put his ice pack in the freezer then cuddled up with him to watch a movie. Deeks pulled her closer to him "this is a great end to the day. This is always my favorite part of the day." He said kissing her head. She smiled looked up and said "let's go to bed Deeks." "Oh gladly Kens!"


	7. Chapter 7 Morning after night off

Chapter 7: The morning after their night off

Kensi was actually up early this morning. She didn't realize how much she would miss Deeks on their night off. So she was up dressed and ready by 8am. So she decided to stop for coffee and donuts, she even got Deeks a cronut.

Kensi walked into osp first one to the bullpen she set coffee and the cronut on Deeks desk and sat at her desk. Callen came in then stopped looked at Kensi. Callen smirking asked "Kensi you are here early? Everything ok?" She looked confused "yes everything is fine. I can't be early?"

"Well yeah you can you just never do." Callen replied.

"well if you must know I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. So I got ready and came to work." Callen grinned "well ok then. Where's Deeks yall usually carpool?"

"I'm sure he will be in any minute." Right on que Deeks walked in " morning! Wow Kensi's really early." "Yeah and she stopped for coffee and donuts." Callen added Deeks looked at her "hmm I'm impressed Kens. Oh wait what's that on my desk? Is that?" As he walks up to his desk and opens the bag "yes! yes it is a cronut! Best partner EVER!" He says enthusiastically and winks at her.

Callen shakes his head and smiles "so how are you Deeks?" Deeks smiled sadly "I'm doing ok, thanks man. Was a rough night but I'll be fine err good I'll be good." They all kinda chuckled at the inside joke. "How is Sam doing?" Deeks asked. Callen laughed "good he's ready to get out of the hospital and come back to work. He's going to drive Michelle and I crazy before they release him." They laughed knowing Sam hated being in the hospital and unable to be at work.

Hetty walked up "good morning I'm sure Mr Callen informed you Sam is doing well." They nodded "good no cases today, work on paperwork it's been a trying couple of days and pay your team mate a visit later he will enjoy the company and I'm sure Michelle would enjoy the break as well."

"Will do Hetty. Maybe we can pick them up some lunch and take to the hospital" Kensi suggests.

"Good idea Ms. Blye, they will appreciate that." Hetty says as she walks back to her desk.

They start working on their paperwork. Callen can see the sadness on Deeks face as he tries to finish the paperwork from the case that cost Thapa his life and left Sam in hospital. "You ok Deeks?" Callen asks concerned. "Uh..oh yeah just keep thinking about Thapa and his family that he left behind. And also how grateful we are for saving Sam." Callen nods and looks back down to his paperwork then looks back up. "I'm sorry you lost a friend Deeks. I was surprised how quickly yall connected."

"Thanks Callen. He gave some good advice when we first met and this last time. I'll always be grateful for that." He smiled and looked at Kensi who returned his smile. Deeks kinda laughed "he also had a funny side, left me out to dry too that day." Kensi was laughing she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Callen looked at them confused "want to share?" Deeks shook his head and chuckles "uh not really." Kensi laughs "Thapa took my side in a discussion and not Deeks." "No he didn't take anyone's side he pretty much pled the fifth." Deeks defends

Callen is shaking his head laughing, he's pretty sure this was relationship related. "Ok ok down you two."

Later close to lunch time Callen stretches from leaning over his desk doing paperwork "hey you two ready to go grab sam and Michelle lunch?"

"Yeah lets go I could definitely use a break." Kensi replies and then stretches her arms in front of her and then over her head. "So you want to ride with us or what?"

Callen chuckles "no I'll take my own car. Yall pick up lunch I'll meet you at the hospital." Callen gives them his order and what they should probably get Sam and Michelle. They leave to go pick up lunch while he goes to tell Hetty they are heading to hospital.

Deeks and Kensi get into her Cadillac, she drives of course. As soon as she starts pulling out of her parking spot they find each other's hands "I missed you last night" Deeks admits quietly and kisses her hand. She smiles that perfect smile "I missed you too, more than I thought I would. And maybe I shouldn't have let you take last night of all nights off."

"No it's ok really. It was a rough night but I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. But let's definitely not make that an every night thing. I like cuddling up next to my starfish at night and waking up to her soft kisses tickling me." He winks at her.

She smiles at him sideways "ha ha I do not sleep like a starfish."

He smiles " well you have gotten better about that, not so much a starfish now since you have this handsome boyfriend to cuddle with."

They arrived at the hospital with lunch in hand they found Callen already in Sams room. The two bantering as usual Michelle shaking her head. Deeks and Kensi say their hellos ask him how he is feeling, then Kensi turns to Michelle "hey Michelle want to take a break for a bit we can walk down to the cafeteria for some drinks. I'm sure the boys can behave for that long. Right guys?" The men all mock a wounded look Michelle smiles "that would be great Kensi, thank you. I don't need to tell you three what I will do if you don't behave right?" They all looked a little scared and answered jn unison "no" Deeks added "we will be good promise" the ladies walked out. Callen smirked at Deeks "what's the matter Deeks scared of the ladies?" Deeks looked at Callen "uh yeah! I've seen them both take down men bigger than me, I'm not trying to have both of them kick my ass and I have to ride back to work with one." Callen and Sam both laughed but knew he had a point.

Callen turned to Sam "so how mad is she?" Sam shook his head "man she ripped me a new one after I came out of surgery, told me she would staple my vest to me if I went into another situation like that again without it." He grimaced at the thought " she's calmed down though now just thankful I'll be ok." "We are too big guy." Callen said. "I'm glad yall came by, brought real food and gave Michelle a small break." Sam said sincerely he appreciated his family. "No problem that's what family is for right man." Deeks said smiling. About that time the ladies arrived back with drinks. "Well looks like yall behaved, good job." Kensi said teasing.

They ate their lunch visited with Sam and Michelle shared some much needed laughs. Callen broke up the light conversation "hey guys we better head back to work. Keep him in line Michelle." Sam glared at him Michelle smiled "I always do Callen." He hugged her shook sams hand and moved aside so Kensi and Deeks could say bye. Kensi gave sam a half hug "take care, so glad you're doing ok." She then turned to hug Michelle and tell her bye "thank you so much Kensi for coming and getting me out of this room for bit and bringing us good food." "Anytime Michelle." Deeks shook Sams hand "take care Sam let us know if you need anything, either of you." He said looking to both of them. Sam answers with thanks and a sincere smile. "Thank you Deeks we appreciate that." Michelle said hugging him.

They all headed back to the mission Kensi and Deeks holding hands on the ride back over he kissed the back of her hand she smiled at him "I'm glad we went to see Sam today." Deeks said "me too. Nice to see him doing so well. And we needed a bright spot." Kensi added.

They finished out the day doing more paperwork finally it was time to go home. Callen gathered his things and told the pair bye he headed out the door as they gathered their things to leave also. Kensi looked over at Deeks smiling "so my place or yours?" He smiled that huge bright smile "I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you tonight. The bed was lonely last night. I almost let Monty in it." She laughed "ok well let's go to your place that way Monty isn't lonely tonight. But he really isn't getting in bed tonight." She winked at him. They headed out of the mission he looked at her "so how often do we need to have nights off?" He didn't enjoy it much at all. Kensi smiled "I'm not sure. How about when one of us feels like we need some time to ourselves we speak up don't let it build up?" Deeks liked that answer "so communicate yeah we rock at that." Deeks said laughing and Kensi had to chuckle too "well we need to I will try to much better." "As will i princess." He bumped her shoulder as they walked to their cars. He leaned over kisses her quickly see ya in a bit." "Right behind you." Kensi smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 8: Wrong Phone

**I started this before they found out the team knows they are a couple. I kept trying to make it better before posting but this is as good as its going to get. So here ya'll go, sorry took so long to post a new chapter.**

Chapter 8: Wrong Phone

Laying in bed their phones start ringing Deeks and Kensi grab their phones from the middle of the bed where they had dropped them earlier after checking weather and surf reports and deciding bed with each other was much better.

"Deeks" he said answering the phone

"Kensi" she answers slightly quieter so they can't hear her on Deeks phone.

Eric looks confused "uh Kens?" Nell looks at Eric confused and smiles "Deeks are you with Kensi right now?"

"Why do you ask Nell?" Deeks asks

"Because you both answered each other's phones." Nell says smiling.

Deeks pulls the phone from his ear and looks at it "shit" Kensi realizes what they have done. She shakes her head and puts the phone on speaker while Deeks hangs his or rather hers up. "what do have for us?"

Eric and nell are trying to not to laugh "we need you both to come in early for a case."

"Ok Nell we will be there soon. And uh Nell can you keep this between yall for now at least?" Kensi asked pleading

"Sure Kens." Nell turned to Eric and making sure the others weren't around "Ha! Yall are gonna pay up Beale! I won."

"Well technically we both caught them." Eric stated smiling

"Ok fine wolfram I'll share my winnings with you." Nell conceded

"How about dinner on you Friday night and we are even." Eric said smiling and Nell nodded.

Kensi and Deeks arrived to work about the same time Callen and Sam walked in. They all headed up to ops, were briefed, then went to talk to witnesses and check out the crime scene. They followed up on a few leads, all were back at the mission waiting on some info that Nell and Eric were running down, Deeks had went out for some burgers. He walked back in with lunch and dropped something on Kensi's desk.

"What's that Deeks?" Kensi asked as she went to pick it up.

"Saw it while I was out and thought I'd get it for you." Deeks said smiling then winked at her She picked it up and grinned at him shooting him a sideways smile as she picked up the Wonder Woman phone case "thanks Deeks but I don't usually use phone cases."

"I know but that one is perfect for you." Deeks smiled at her conveying with his eyes the real reason. Nell and Eric walked up about that time. Eric asked "what Ya got Kens?" She held up her phone case "Deeks thought I needed this Wonder Woman phone case."

Nell smiled and kind of chuckled Eric started to laugh and without thinking "now you'll be able to tell your phones apart."

Sam and Callen looked intrigued "so someone answer the wrong phone this morning? And how would something like that happen?" Callen asked and Sam was smirking "yes how did that happen? As if we didn't know."

Deeks is shaking his head and Kensi cheeks are turning pink as she shoots Eric a glare to burn holes through him. "You know Michelle and I always keep ours on seperate sides of the bed that way there's no confusion." He's practically laughing now. Callen is smiling until he realizes something "damn Sam that means we lost the bet! So who caught yall?" Deeks and Kensi still haven't said a word.

Nell answers giving Kensi and I'm sorry look "it was both of us same time pretty much. We called yall then we called them and they answered each other's phones." Kensi is full on blushing now head down Deeks is grinning shaking his head damn Eric and his mouth. Eric feels bad he didn't mean to out them.

Callen looks at them "ok so how long has it been?"

Kensi answers nervously "since Christmas, when we went ice skating actually."

Callen smirked "ok who had Christmas in the pool?"

Sam answered "that would be me, I knew I saw something up with them when we were all there."

Kensi is shocked "I cant believe yall bet on us!" She smiled "hmm i think that means you should buy us all drinks tonight since you have the extra money now."

"Oh yes i think thats a fantastic idea" Deeks chimes in.

Sam chuckles "ok fine I'm buying tonight. Now lets get this case done so we can go for those drinks at a decent time. Wonder twins you in also?"

Nell answers "definitely!"

They finish up the case and Hetty allows all the paperwork to wait until tomorrow. Callen looks around at his team, "so ready for those drinks guys?"

All three of them answer "Yes!" and Sam adds "so ready, almost dont care I have to foot the bill."

The rest laugh and Deeks looks to Kensi "come on Princess lets go while Sam is being so generous." She rolls her eyes at his pet name and Callen groans "I really hope we dont have to watch you two grope each other all night." Kensi looks at Callen with disgust, she cant believe he said that, well she can but still.

Deeks is grinning his mischievous grin "you expect me to keep my hands off my smoking hot girlfriend all night? Dont see that happening man."

Sam and Callen roll their eyes "come on G lets go, we need to get a head start on drinks so we can tolerate those two tonight."

Kensi and Deeks smile at each other as the two men walk down the tunnel out of the mission. They gather their things and Deeks grabs Kensi's hand and lace their fingers together as they head out to meet their family for drinks and a good time.


	9. Chapter 9: Touche

_I know its been a really long time since I have added new chapters, sorry guys just not very confident in my writing. I mainly write them to get them out of my head. I read so many great stories on here just not sure I have the same talent. But anyway here ya go as always Densi fun and fluff is what you get from me._

_A/N: This came to me I think after Sam said Touche to Kensi in Fighting Shadows. It is "their" word, I remembered that conversation between them when he explained the definition of Touche and thought how funny it would be if he brought up how he has touched her "touche" A very short fun one shot. Hope you enjoy._

"Touché" Deeks said

"Touché touché touché" Kensi said a little sing songy

Deeks eyes get wide "oh my gosh! You ever suddenly remember an old conversation sparked by a phrase or word?"

The guys look at him a little funny and Kensi responds "what? What the heck are you talking about?"

Deeks grins a face splitting grin. "Oh just a conversation we had about the word touché a few years ago."

Kensi looks confused for a minute then eyes get wide "no Deeks!"

He is laughing "what was it you said Kens 'you ain't never touching me with your sword.' Then added 'touché touché touché you cannot touch my touche'"

Sam and Callen are smirking trying not to laugh when Deeks continues "so uh how'd that work out there Princess? Pretty sure my sword..."

Sam interrupts "Deeks do NOT finish that sentence I do not want to know where your 'sword' has been."

Deeks is laughing, Callen is shaking his head and Kensi is smiling out of embarrassment and blushing.

Deeks starts to open his mouth again Kensi interrupts "Deeks! Dont."

"What Kens, I was just going to say think you may have missed the mark on that one cause I've certainly touched your touché."

Sam and Callen groan as Kensi throws a pen at Deeks.


	10. Chapter 10: Time to call Ray

_Cause I wish they would mention Ray and the call Ray said he expected to get one day._

Deeks and Kensi are cuddled on the couch one Saturday afternoon. Deeks is running his fingers through her hair when he says "you know Kens I think it's time" she tenses for a second before he continues "yep time to call Ray."

She smiles "yeah guess it's time for you to tell him how your 'thing' with Wikipedia turned out."

"Yep time to call Ray." Deeks says as he winks at Kensi then drops a kiss on her head. He pulls his phone and searches for the number he saved all those years ago. Once he finds the number he looks at Kensi who is now laying with her head in his lap as he moved to a seated position to call his friend. "Ready Wikipedia?" She laughs "just dial Shaggy." Deeks smirks and pushes call.

The phones rings a few times when Deeks finally hears "hello!"

"Why hello Mr Mitchell, this is Brandel" Deeks says making sure not to use a name easily recognizable as someone from Rays past.

"Whoa! What the hell? How the heck are you man? Shit man everything ok?" Ray fires off

Deeks chuckles "yeah man I promised you a phone call one day, or did you forget?"

"I knew it! I told you I knew there was a thing!" Ray says excited. "Sooo when did it happen?"

"Yeah yeah you were right, happy?" Deeks says

"Hell yeah! Wikipedia is bad ass and easy on the eyes too."

"Easy now." Deeks warns joking

Ray chuckles "so how long man?"

"Christmas, last year."

"And your just now calling me? What the hell?" Ray questions

"Sorry man, been busy. Had some crazy cases." Deeks defends

"Yeah I'm sure that's what you've been busy doing." Ray teases. " so where is she?"

Deeks smiles as he looks at Kensi "she's right here"

Kensi speaks up "hey!"

"Give her the phone." Ray asks

"No way man. No telling what you'll tell her." Deeks argues

"Dude giver her the phone." Just as he finishes Kensi takes the phone.

"Hey." Kensi says to Ray

"WIKIPEDIA!" Ray responds. "Man I'm so glad things worked out. He needs someone good in his life."

Kensi blushes "me too. And thanks."

"Do me a favor." Ray asks

"what's that?" Kensi responds

"Take care of him for me and keep him out of trouble." S

he smiles "I do my best." They both laugh. She gives the phone back.

"So what kind of lies did you tell her?" Deeks asked Ray.

"None. So when y'all getting married and having little wikipedia kids?"

"Not there yet man." Deeks says

"Fine fine. Well I am really happy for you. Just don't screw this up."

"Wow thanks man. Glad you have such faith in me." Deeks jokes

Ray laughs "well I expect the next phone call to be you're getting married or having a kid."

"Yeah yeah ok." Deeks relents

"Don't worry man I ain't holding my breath. Took what 5 years to get a call that your figured your thing out. Hope we don't need walkers by the time that time comes." Ray teases

"Just full of jokes today huh? Why did I call you again?" Deeks feigns hurt

"Cause you promised." Ray says a little serious. "Hey man I better get off here, tell Wikipedia bye for me. Take care of her and yourself."

"Will do, you take care also. Stay outta trouble." Deeks ends the call leans over and kisses Kensi on her temple.

"What did he say?" Kensi asks

"Oh just he expects another call one day when we get married or have a kid." Deeks says nonchalant.

"Oh. Wait what?" Kensi responds kind of shocked.

Deeks laughs "he said he won't hold his breath, took long enough for the first call." Kensi laughed and shook her head.


End file.
